Talk:Philip Swift
Character opinions Man, this guy is such a sidekick XaviCommander 13:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Phillip&Syrena End What happens to him and Syrena after she has taken him away through the water? at the end of the film! ;)JackSparrow1995 18:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Currently, their final fate remains unknown. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 18:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay thanks for reply ;) Did you watch the film yet? JackSparrow1995 19:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Three days ago. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 05:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Didn't she save him with special mermaidy-powers? Thats what I thought The Sailor 16:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes right, they said that a kiss from a mermaid can save a sailor from drowning ;) JackSparrow1995 16:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::But we don't know what happens afterwards...for now. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I think it will be like the fate of Will and Elizabeth; it is up t the viewer to decide. I believe that he lives underwater with her and is happy forever. anyone else could see it any way they like.The Sailor 21:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Unless, by chance, they may appear in Pirates 5(should the film be made). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::*phew* That's relieving; I thought that it was the worst movie ever because the only sensible character in the movie did something stupid at the very end that caused him to be drowned and eaten by a traitor mermaid. Kinda glad to know I was wrong, for once. :D ~random contributor who just saw the movie Faith I remember a post from a while back that was posted on Master Uskok's wall from a wiki contributor who was under the impression that Phillip was a catholic a while back. I know it isn't very important anymore, but I would just like to post a quick defense to what the contributor said. He probably is innactive though at this point. "Do you have some proof that he was a member of THe Church of England? The proof, that he was a Catholic is that: '' '' '''1.' only Catholics have missionaries. Not Protestants. '' '' 2. I am a Catholic '' '' 3. Protestants believe that faith is neccessary for a soul to be saved while Catholics believe that you have to be a good person. Philip evidently supported the latter idea, as he proclaimed that Blackbeard cannot be saved." '' First of all, the proof that he was a member of the Church of England lies in the fact that Phillip was carrying a King James Bible with him in the movie. A catholic missionary would have carried one of the older, latin, editions. Secondly, it was very rare in the 1700's for a catholic missionary to carry a Bible everywhere he went, as they were more focused on converting via purification/confession rather than doing it through means of preaching (which was more of a protestant thing at the time). Phillip was specifically reffered to as "preacher" in the film. Catholics aren't the ony ones with missionaries. I have actually seen firsthand. The Episcopal Church (and by extention, the Church of England as well) invests a lot of money into mission trips into Africa, India, and parts of South America. This initiative began in the early 18th century. As for number three, he may be right to an extent, but I am an Episcopalian (which is considered to be a protestant church, but we consider ourselves to be both catholic and protestant) and I don't believe that faith is the only way to salvation. I believe you must be a good person. The fact that I believe such entirely disproves his final statement. Since Phillip was a member of the Church of England (which is not truly protestant, but more of a reformed catholic church given the presentation of the overall eucharist), it fits that he did support the said "latter idea". For some reason, I just felt the need to post this. I don't know why, but it seems like it could help. Mrcharlton 13:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC)